


Armed And Ready

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: When one is armed and ready, the other is delighted.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Armed And Ready

Neither one is in a hurry to get out of bed on this gloomy, rainy Sunday morning. 

She snuggles up and presses her chest against his back, letting his warmth seep into her skin. Her lips drift over his shoulder while her fingers dance across his belly, playing with the trail of soft curls. 

Leisurely, he guides her hand lower and encourages her to continue on another body part.

Grinning, she buries her face in his neck as she finds him armed and ready.

The day improves tenfold. 

She merely needs to be careful not to provoke an accidental discharge. 

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated raising the rating to M, but since I'm paraphrasing, I believe T is sufficient enough.


End file.
